New Friends
by ZombieSavior
Summary: Now that Elena has joined team vampire Bonnie and Matt are left out in the cold. What are a human and witch to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Things you should know**  
I am using characters from The vampire diaries but that's it.  
This story will not follow the show  
I do not own The vampire diaries  
Long time reader first time writer  
I welcome all criticism the good the bad the ugly it will help me grow as a writer  
All mistakes are mine

New Friends  
Bonnie felt so left out. Both her life long friends were now vampires. She consistently felt like an odd ball when hanging out with them. She could no longer relate them in any way. To make matters worse Damon made it very clear that she could be replaced. Hearing this didn't really hurt because it was coming from one of her enemies the fact that neither one of her friends stood up for her was heart breaking the fact that they all sorta agreed was too much to bare. Not wanting anyone to know how hurt she was she kept quiet and did what they asked with a smile on her face. This went on for a while but become too much bonnie decided to try and live a supernatural free life. Well kind of supernatural free. She cut communications with her old friends until they needed something. She was still willing to help. The vampire gang was so wrapped up in themselves they never noticed she was never around anymore.

For the most part the originals played nice. Rebecca stayed in school and Kol being bored attended as well. Rebekah had taken over the dance committee Caroline didn't seem to care. She was so excited about having Elena on team vampire. For the most part Elena was closer with Bonnie Caroline always felt like second best but now having more in common with Elena they were insepretable. Rebekah come up with a great theme for senior prom a 1920's dance. The 20's being her favorite decade and all. As soon as Bonnie heard this she immediately wanted to be a part of it. So after school her and 10 other girls met Rebekah in an empty classroom. Rebekah had some great ideals. 3 hours later everyone had been assigned a task and was exiting the building when Rebekah confronted Bonnie. "what are you doing here" Bonnie turned around and replied "to be honest I think the dance sounds fun I have never been into this sorta stuff it was always Caroline's thing. With this being my senior year and senior prom I want to give it a go" There was an awkward silence just then Chris Powers 'Boyfriend' started playing both girls grabbed their phones stopped and looked at each other. A smile come across both their faces. Bonnie spoke first "I love this song" "I know right" Rebekah replied. See you tomorrow Bonnie said turning to leave. Maybe she's not so bad thought Rebekah as she watched the witch drive away.

Bonnie had given up on her old friends all together. She made sure to not have any classes with them which was easy considering all her classes where AP or college level. Rebekah and Kol on the other had all the same classes has Bonnie. She usually ate lunch in her car or the library. Rebekah decided to be bold and invite Bonnie to lunch with her and Kol. Bonnie didn't even think she just said "I would love to" it wasn't until she was in the parking lot that she realized she agreed to lunch with two vampires. Kol noticed she had stopped walking and said "don't worry were getting real food" with a chuckle. They all climbed into Kol's SUV and went to a local coffee shop. Kol told her "get whatever you like its on me" Bonnie had been here many times and had never had anything more then coffee, so she decided on a crispy chicken wrap and iced tea. They sat and talked about everything normal teenagers would talk about and nothing supernatural. It amazed Bonnie that these two one thousand year old vampires could make her feel so normal. She was having real fun. She was smiling and laughing she almost forgot what her own laughter sounded like. They made it back to school with five minutes to spare. Rebekah asked Bonnie what she was wearing to prom she said she had no plans to go. Going solo was ok when she had her two best friends there even though they always had dates. Just then Kol said "well come with me" Bonnie blushed and said "ok" at that Rebekah chimed in with " its settled Friday after school you and I will go shopping at old boutiques and costume shops in the next town over" since Rebekah had turned in to Xenia warrior princess and was showing all kinds of boldness and bravery today she walked straight up to Matt and asked " are you going to the dance if so with who if not then will you go with me?" Matt was floored she was talking super fast and had a ligaments vulnerability about her he was honored that he made here feel that way he would love to take her to prom. Rebekah was surprised that he answered so fast. She couldn't wait to tell Bonnie.

The last class of the day was a senior requirement it consisted of creating portfolios, applying to colleges, and volunteer work. It was the only class that they all had together. Rebekah waited outside for Bonnie mean while Matt and Kol had taken seats in the back next to each other. This got odd stares from Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Stefan. The bell rang but all that could be heard was the giggling from outside the whole class looked at the door and saw Rebekah and Bonnie trying to compose themselves. This got dirty, confusing, angry looks for the Scooby doo gang. Of course this went unnoticed by Rebekah, Bonnie, Matt, and Kol they sat in the back laughing and goofing off pretending to work. Caroline and Elena never took their eyes off the four. They talked about the dance and how lame this class was. The four had long ago finished all requirements to graduate. All of them but Matt had applied to college and been accepted. They were trying to convince Matt lots of schools wanted him and were offering full football scholarships he was worried about his home with Vicki dead and his mom never around who would look after his house. A tear come to Elena's eyes at what she had just heard. She had no ideal Bonnie had even applied to any schools and Matt didn't trust her enough to ask her to watch out for his home. As soon as the bell rang the new besties jetted out of class they were all standing in the parking lot when Rebekah invited them to dinner at their home. Matt had to take a rain check he had to work but Bonnie was glad to. Kol walked Bonnie to her car he had become infatuated with the little witch and this new found attention was not one sided. Back in the classroom the Scooby gang was trying to figure out what was going on with their estranged friends. Stefan called Damon and decided to meet at the boarding house later to figure it out.

Bonnie pulled up to the original's mansion and strutted herself up to the door. She felt no fear at all she was really excited. Before she could knock Klaus opened the door and said "I can always smell a good witch" Bonnie just smiled and stepped inside. Klaus stepped closer to Bonnie " My baby brother and only sister have grown quite fond of you" "and I of them" just them Kol came down the stairs at vampire speed "stop harassing my girlfriend will ya!" Kol stated before kissing Bonnie's cheek. While Kol and Bonnie stood there staring each other in the eyes Rebekah came down stairs and hugged Bonnie with her vampire speed sped them up stairs to her room. "Dinner is almost done" Klaus yelled from the bottom stair. "Do you trust her?" Klaus asked Kol "absolute" "well that's good enough for me, you know this wont be easy her friends will not like this" Kol looked him straight in the eyes and said "they don't have to like this" Klaus smiled he was happy for his brother. Back at the boarding house random thoughts were being thrown around: "compulsion" "couldn't be" "a spell from a stronger witch" "there is none stronger" "betrayal traitors" "never" Alaric finally spoke up "natural attraction" everyone stops and stares at him before Damon bust out laughing "yeah right you have all been friends since you were in diapers right?" Alaric puts his drink down he was going to have to dumb it down for them "how to I put this in laymen terms" "just say it already" Damon was getting irritated. "ok Tyler when was the last time you and Matt hung out?" Tyler thought and thought and thought it had been that long. "wow babe you have been a shitty friend" Tyler rolls his eyes "no I haven't being a sired hybrid is not easy" "now Elena Caroline same question" the girls looked at each other in silence then stated laughing "wow were have been shitty friends" Caroline doesn't agree "no we have not you are a newly turned vampire and it had been hard for you I have been helping you" Alaric spoke up "Bonnie and Matt can no longer relate to any of you' " ok but why run to the enemy" Damon was now confused "well that's easy Rebekah and Bonnie actually have a lot in common" as soon as he said that everyone bust out laugh. Alaric grabbed his drink he could wait for them to stop but Stefan couldn't "PLEASE!" he yelled "wait are you buying this crap" Caroline said getting pissed "just let him talk" "ok now just listen  
Bonnie and Rebekah are both intelligent but are consistently being out shined by others  
Rebekah is like a million year old vampire in high school and Bonnie is a powerful witch who prefers to not use magic. They both try to be normal teenagers even though they clearly aren't.  
All four have major parental issues so they are naturally independent  
Out of all of you they have the best grades there is a chance you wont even graduate this year that's an easy fix Elena said with a smile that reminded the Salvatore's of Katharine  
They all seem to get caught in the crossfire they are always getting hurt by the hands of others  
Alaric stopped "how so?" Caroline asked Alaric took a deep breath but before he could say anything Stefan spoke up "Rebekah and Kol by Klaus and Bonnie and Matt by all of us" everyone went quite. As soon as everyone had left Damon grabbed his jacket and keys as he headed for the door "where are you going" Stefan asked "I don't believe any of that for one minute I am going to see Klaus'  
Damon stopped at the door without turning around "are you coming?" Stefan grabbed his coat not really wanting to pay the originals a visit but curios to see if Alaric was right. Elena called Caroline "we should have a girls weekend and reclaim our best friend" "great ideal we can do the works it will just like old times' the line went quite both girls were very upset was Bonnie really gone? The Salvatore's arrived at the originals mansion they see Bonnie's car then hear her scream they trade glances then run to the door without thinking Damon kicks it in. They follow her voice to the foyer what they see is both shocking and mind blowing.

**A/N**  
Sorry if it too long. Please feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Things you should know**  
I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 2  
Without even turning around Klaus says "you will be paying for that door" Elijah says "just in time join us for the next round wont you?" Both brothers are speechless and this does not go unnoticed by Bonnie "wow the Salvatores speechless and all it took was for them to walk in on Bekah and I in a compromising position" Bonnie was in the crab walk position with Rebekah hovering over her in the same position. Damon was amused and slightly turned on Stefan noticed this and took matters into his own hands "Bonnie what the hell are you doing here?" Damon puts a hold on his wet dream to grab Bonnie by the arm pulling her off the twister mat. Before Bonnie can even say let go Kol has Damon pinned to the wall but not by the throat he has his hand in his chest with a death grip on his heart. In a eerily calm voice he informs Damon "you put your grubby little hands on my girlfriend again and so help YOU god I will end you without a thought" Damon and Stefan both have their eyes on Bonnie she seemed unfazed. Without letting go of Damon or looking away Kol ask Bonnie if she's ok? "yes I'm fine' Kol removes his hand for Damon's chest and he slides to the floor Stefan quickly picks him up "sorry we were just worried about you Bonnie everyone misses you" Bonnie smiles but says nothing she doesn't have to Rebekah stands in front of her then Kol in front of Rebekah then Klaus in front of Kol "no need for worry she's very much safe with us" Elijah feeling the tension in the air speaks up "can I show you gentlemen out?" once at the door they could hear music and laughter start back up. Stefan turns around and says "I don't know what you are all planning but leave Bonnie out of it she has lost so much already" Elijah stops and thinks then says "you're right she has lost so much at the hands of you two with the help of Elena of course" he smiles " don't worry for once there is no ulterior motive Kol and Bonnie are an item now and Bekah and Bonnie have become good friends. Bonnie's a sweet girl even though she has had her moments with Klaus he has nothing bad to say about her." Elijah's face turns serious "my family is whole and happy gentlemen you would be wise not to interfere" "Eli it's your turn" Elijah has a smug smile on his face "Bonnie calls me Eli" As soon as they were in the car Stefan calls everyone tells them it's a major emergency meeting at the boarding house now. By the time Stefan helps Damon in the house everyone else is already there. "blood bags now" Caroline speeds down stairs and is back in no time with several blood bags. "good lord what happened oh no what did they do to Bonnie?" Elena dropped to the floor thinking the worst Stefan rushed to her side. Damon is a weak voice " calm down the witch is perfectly fine" " then what's the big emergency?" Stefan sounding completely defeated "Alaric was right" the room went silent. "well we have a plan to get her back with us back where she belongs" Caroline stated with confidence and attitude. "I'm not sure that's the best ideal she seemed so….happy" "Stefan's right she was laughing and smiling she looked so beautiful" Damon thought back to how Bonnie looked when she was around them she always look sad, angry, drained. While Damon is lost in thought everyone else was trying to process his last statement. "so then what happened to you?" "Bonnie's boyfriend is very protective of her" Damon sounded disgusted. Jaws dropped "I'm sorry her what?" Caroline was livid how dare her best friend have a boyfriend and not tell her. "sorry Damon there is some kind of mistake Bonnie is still very much in love with Jeremy" Elena said it with pride she knew her friends like the back of her hand. " Really tell that to the original that tried to rip my heart out!" Alaric looks around and laughs "so is this a side effect of being a vampire" "is what a side effect of being a vampire" Caroline is pissed "no common sense or hindsight" He looks around and laughs he saw this coming months ago.  
END

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

**THINGS TO KNOW**

I do not own The Vampire Diaries

This chapter is alot about Bonnie and Kol

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

**New Friends**

**Chapter 3**

Bonnie woke up the next day feeling different…..good different. With selfish friends and absent parents the feeling of being protected and loved is often lost in translation. Bonnie was well aware that her family and friends loved and cared about her they told her all the time. But like the old saying goes actions speak louder than words. When it come down to needing her parents for moral support or needing her friends to just vent to no one is there ever. But last night was different it felt great. The way the original stood up to the Salvatores. Not because they needed her magic but because they care about her. With a smile on her face Bonnie hops in the shower

An hour later Bonnie is ready for a day of lounging. She has no plans to go anywhere or see anyone . She has on gray yoga pants and a white tank top, hair in a lazy bun face free of make up. Just as she is pulling a bowl out the dishwasher there is a knock at the door.

**Mean While Outside**

"Now Care don't say anything about last night we can't let on that you know about what happened"

"Lena we haven't had a girls night in months you don't think she will be a tad bit suspension?"

"Crap! I didn't think of that"

Before either vamp could come up with a believable reason for wanting this girls night the door opens.

"Hey Bon!" The girls say in unison with worried eyes and nervous smiles

"Hey guys" Bonnie still sporting a sunny disposition. They stand in silence for a few moments. Caroline and Elena are waiting for Bonnie to invite them in, but she has intention to.

"So we were thinking about a girls night. It's been way too long"

"So what do say? Ready to watch unrealistic romances eat junk food and share a few dirty little secrets!" Elena elbows Caroline in the side.

"I mean talk about your boy-ouch!" Elena smacks Caroline upside the head. Before Caroline can dig the hole any deeper Bonnie chimes in "sorry guys I'm taking a person day maybe some other time?"

"yeah totally, Oh how about next Friday right after school?" Elena says

"Yeah and we can make it the whole weekend. We can shop maybe do a little club hopping. What do say Bon?"

"Um…sure why not" Bonnie replies with not to much interest. She still loves both girls and she knows they love her. If they are willing to put in the effect so should she. "Well see you two at school Monday" Bonnie closes the door and heads back into the kitchen. Elena and Caroline slowly turn around and walk down the porch stairs. Once in the Car Caroline asks Elena "did Bonnie seem different to you?" Elena stares at the house "yeah but I can't seem to put my finger on what it is"

**Mean While Inside The Bennett Home**

Bonnie setting in front of the living room television with a big bowl of lucky charms well just the marshmallows, it's her favorite part. Watching classic Saturday morning cartoons when Keri Hilson's Pretty Girl Rock fills the room. Bonnie knows immediately who is it "Hey sexy Bexy tell me something good"

"Hey beautiful lets go get pampered"

"No not today but how would you like to take part in an all girls weekend shopping, clubs, crappy movies, junk food the whole nine yards?"

"Sounds like fun I am in oh and Kol says he wants to come to."

Smiling Bonnie tells her "NOOOO GIRLS ONLY!"

**Back At The Boarding House**

"Of course" Stefan tells Elena while she's sitting on his lap in the kitchen.

"No I do not want a bunch of half naked teenage girls running around my house all weekend unless you are all willing to make it a coed thing" Damon's voice is low husky and full of intent.

"Yuck No!" Caroline yells

"Please Damon it will only be the three of us" She gives Damon her best doe eyes.

Damon closes the space between him and Elena "get on your knees and ask me" she is now sandwiched between the two brothers.

"DAMON!" Stefan yells

"What?!" Damon says with an innocent face

"Elena stop begging I already told you yes"

"Score!" Caroline and Elena high five. "Got to go if were are going to have the most epic girls weekend ever I have to start planning now"

**Monday**

"Beautiful" Kol runs up behind Bonnie and lifts her off the ground. "I must ask you question"

"Anything love" Bonnie does in her best impression of his accent.

"Did you ask her yet?" Rebekah is in a extra chipper mood.

"I was about to, love on the ride to school Bekah and I had a disagreement and you lovely can settle it once and for all"

"Well spit it out"

"Your pig headed boyfriend here thinks your middle name is Beatrice."

"I couldn't think of another name that started with B. I was trying to stay with the B theme" Bonnie brakes out laughing.

"Oh and then he said Tyler" Rebekah rolls her eyes

"Wait like the singer Bonnie Tyler" Kol brakes out singing Total eclipse of the heart. Bonnie and Rebekah both drop to the ground from laughter.

"Shut up that's officially our song now." Kol informs Bonnie.

"Ok ok I'm going to change your call tone to that" Bonnie says out of breath.

"What is it now?" Bekah asks

Bonnie blushes "Doesn't really matter by Janet Jackson"

Kol puts his arm around Bonnie "So what your saying is it doesn't really matter what others believe cause you are in love with me!?"

"Yeah something like that" Bonnie and Kol walk into school hand in hand. Of course the Scooby Doo Gang sees and hears everything. Looking at Elena and Caroline you would never know that Stefan is the only one with green eyes.

Bonnie and Kol are walking towards the parking lot "Oh love I forgot to tell you be ready at 5."

"For what?" Bonnie was confused

"Dinner" Kol opens Bonnie's car door.

"Didn't know we had planes"

"Well if I can't see you or talk to you this weekend I'm going to spend as much time with you as possible. So dinner at 5"

"How should I dress?"

"I would prefer something tiny and tight" Kol says with a cheeky grin. "Where going to Julep's New Cuisine"

Bonnie loves Julep's New Cuisine it's a beautiful restaurant a place you would go on an anniversary. So she goes for a simple but classy look. The little black dress.

It's a two hour drive but well worth it. On the way there Kol tells Bonnie stories from his childhood. Apparently he's a big prankster and has a dirty sense of humor. If anyone could hear the conversation they were having they would never guess it was between a thousand year old vamp and a teenage witch. The supernatural was never brought up. Bonnie was having a blast she didn't want the car ride to end, but there's always the ride home. By the time Kol pulled up to her drive way she was in tears. Real tears from laughing so hard. Too bad the blue eyed creep sitting on her roof didn't know that. All she heard was a loud squeal and saw Bonnie wiping her eyes. Kol had a serious look on his face like he was mad. Damon jumped into action. He breaks Kol's windshield and snaps his neck. Bonnie sat stunned "**really Damon really! You just ruined the best date ever been one what is wrong with you!?"**

"I just saved you. You should be over here thanking me"

"Saved me from what my boyfriend giving me a goodnight kiss!?" Bonnie shakes her head "just go away please"

"But you were crying I I…." Damon says in a small voice

"I was laughing so hard I started crying they were tears of joy I was enjoying myself. See Damon you have never seen my tears of joy because you only seem to give me tears of pain." Bonnie snaps at him. Damon feels awful but he would never tell her that. He rolls his eyes jumps off the hood of Kol's car and speeds off into the night.

Not 15 minutes later Kol wakes up. Bonnie is sitting with her back against the passenger's door and her feet on Kol's lap. "Took you long enough"

"Shut it women! I should go pay that Salvatore a visit."

"Let it go he thought he was saving me" Kol thinks for a minute then looks at Bonnie she seems to be glowing with a big bright smile. "yeah your right he's not worth my time, so tomorrow I'm cooking you dinner."

With wide eyes Bonnie responses "You can cook!?"

"Yeah well….sort of….kind of….I guess you will have to wait and see"

**Please review and I will do my best to post what happens the rest of the week ASAP. Plus Matt and Rebekah make it official how will Elena and Caroline respond to that?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Things to know**

I do not own TVD

The originals were never daggered

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

I'm sick

**New Friends**

**Chapter 4**

**Tuesday **

As Kol is coming down the stairs Klaus is coming up they stop in the middle. Without making eye contact Klaus says "there is a rumoring going around this house that Miss. Bennett will be joining up for dinner tonight"

With a confused face Kol replies " that's a lie you really shouldn't believe everything you hear" Kol continues down the stairs while Klaus continues up. Once Kol is on the bottom stair he says "Actually I'm cooking for her just her"

Klaus stops "WHAT!?"

"Yep I'm cooking her a romantic dinner"

"Not in my kitchen you're not!"

"Yes in your kitchen I am" Klaus turns around but Kol is gone he speeds to the front door and crashes right into Elijah, who is carrying two bags of groceries.

"Sorry Elijah, wait what is all this?"

"You haven't heard Kol is cooking Bonnie a romantic dinner….in your kitchen" Elijah walks away with a grin on his face he knows better than anyone how Klaus is about his kitchen.

**Original Mansion(almost dinner time)**

Bonnie rings the door bell and waits and waits and waits. No one ever answers then she hears a big crash. Without thinking she opens the door and follows the commotion to the kitchen. She stops pulls out her iphone and starts recording this moment is truly priceless.

Rebekah is sitting on the counter in red boy shorts and a red tank wearing 3 inch heels saying "I told you so" in a sing song voice.

Elijah was wearing black basketball shorts and a black wife beater. Bonnie was in shock she had never seen Elijah dressed down before. Her eyes lingered a little longer than necessary. Suites and ties do his body no justice. He stood in the corner shaking his head.

All the noise was coming from Klaus who was sporting blue jogging pants and no shirt his entire face and chest were red he was yelling at Kol "Look at this mess, what sort of monstrosity are you trying to prepare? Look at my oven look at my roaster just look at my kitchen!" He stands right in front of Kol "I'm going to skin you then rub your body down in vervain.

Kol looks Klaus straight in the eyes " you can try" he replies with absolutely no emotion in his voice or on his face. Kol is wearing a pair of dress slacks, kiss the cook apron and a chef's hat that's it. He looked absolutely adorable. Bonnie filmed for about 3 minutes before her presences was realized. The original bunch stopped and stared almost like deer caught in head lights. Bonnie laughed "it's good to know originals fight like normal siblings"

The kitchen was in real disarray. There were seasonings and spices spilt on the counter tops, broken eggs on the floor, every cabinet and the refrigerator was wide open there was pasta stick to the wall over the stove and something orange over boiling in a pot.

"Bonnie please excuse this mess your boyfriend is trying to kill you with his horrid cooking" Klaus says with a smile

"For once Klaus I agree with you" Bonnie walks over to Kol and gives him a quick kiss on the lips "thanks for trying"

"Oh Bonnie family and friends call me Nik, well what are we suppose to do now?"

Rebekah hops off the counter "give me 30 minutes I can be dressed we can go out"

"Well I still want Italian" says Kol

"I could go for Thai" says Elijah

"I could go for a tight 20 year old blond with blue eyes and long legs"

"Goodness Nik suck it in and zip it up." Rebekah responded.

"Actually I have a better ideal" they all stop and look at Bonnie who again goes for her iphone. She orders a little bit of everything. "Now why we wait lets work on that kitchen.

"Bonnie love look at these nails do I look like I do dishes?"

Before Bonnie could reply Kol does "no you actually look more like a two dollar-" Bonnie places her hand over Kol's mouth before he can finish the insult "I will do the dishes"

Bonnie and Kol wash and dry pots and pans. Flirting with each other the whole time. Elijah cleans the counters then sweeps and mops the floor. Klaus very carefully cleans the pasta off his precious walls complaining the whole time. Everyone is hard at work well almost everyone.

**Mean while in Rebekah's bedroom**

Rebekah paces back in forth with her cell phone in hand. She noticed Bonnie didn't order anything from the grill. So she figured she would although to be honest the only thing the grill had that was remotely appetizing was Matt. With a smile on her face she finials dials. Just her luck Matt answer.

"Mystic grill this is Matt speaking"

"Hello" Rebekah says in a seductive voice

Matt knows that voice all to well "Why hello what can I get you little lady?"

"Well I'm not sure you see I'm looking for someone muscular well built strong but gentile and caring. Can you help me out with that?"

Matt lets out a hardy laugh "yeah I can think of someone that fits that profile now where do you need me and when?"

"My house ASAP" Rebekah says with a little cheeky smile

"Alright give me 40 minutes and I am all yours"

"Can I get a total for that"

"We can settle the price later see ya soon!"

"Okay" Rebekah runs back down stairs to see how the cleaning is going."

Not a minute after Nik's kitchen is back in tip top condition the door bell rings. Elijah goes to answer it it's from Mona's a local Italian restaurant. He enters the dinning room and the bell rings again. This time is Chinese from China garden. As he is paying for the food another car pulls up a leggy blond gets out. "Um Nik you can get this one"

Nik comes to the door "You sweet heart are exactly what I have been craving" He gives her a big smile one that really shows off his dimples. The girl blushes.

**The deck**

It was a rather warm night so they decided to eat outside. The sun was setting and there was a light breeze. Nik walks outside lips a little redder face a little flush and a great big smile. He brings with him to bags full up Mexican food.

"Bonnie who were you planning on feeding?" Before she could answer Kol's question the bell chimes again. Rebekah jumps up "I will get this one" then speeds off at vampire speed. Everyone looks at Bonnie "What I didn't order anything else" Rebekah comes strutting in with Matt on her arm. "Nope this wasn't Bon it was all me" Nik smiles it's been too long since he has seen his sister this getty over a boy. The last one was probably Stefan. "Well come Matt join us wont you?"

"I come bearing gifts" He holds up beer the men cheer he holds up milkshakes the girls cheer.

They eat and laugh and eat and tell stories and eat some more. During this time they played a game called I bet you did not know. A game where you have to share something about yourself that most people don't know.

Matt and Bonnie looked at each other then decided to go first " Ours is actually together" Everyone's eyes got big. "Wow you two have been harboring a secret spill it" Klaus says.

"it's nothing big I started dating Elena is 7th grade. She had already had her first French kiss. I was so scared that I wouldn't be good enough so I went to Tyler. He said all I had to do was find a girl to practice with. I first thought Caroline she had had many kisses by 7th grade. She would know what she 's doing. But bless her heart Care can't keep a secret to save her life. So Tyler said Bonnie. I couldn't at first I mean Bonnie was like a sister to me. But I got over it and asked her" Matt turned to Bonnie letting her finish the story.

"I said I was flattered but I had never kissed anyone so I wouldn't be much help. He said we could help each other. So we started hanging out after school in my tree house. We did a lot of kissing. Sometimes Matt would get a little too excited and we would have to stop." Everyone laughs Matt turns red. "Hey you are a really good kisser Bon" "and you have a very talented tongue Matt" They smile at each other. "Well I think that's cute your first kiss being with a close friend." Rebekah gives Matt a quick peck on the cheek.

"I suppose I could go next. This is something that happens to me all the time. I get approached by more men than women." Elijah says with a straight face. Everyone is laughing "it's not that funny I was told it's because I come off as um what's the word?" "Metro sexual!" Bonnie yelled over the laughter. "Yes that's it I don't understand it. Just because a man takes good care of himself other men see that as a sign to approach him. I guess I'm just old fashion."

"Okay my turn I was big into burlesque and I was a rockette for a short while." Rebekah stands up and shows off some of her moves. "With killer legs like these how could I not be. Oh I miss those days." Matt pulls her back into his lap "well you will always be my star" They kiss.

"Do you two need to get a room. I went through a rock star faze."

"I'm sorry did you say rock star" Elijah was surprised

"yes I hung out with bands I dress the part I got the groupies. It was a more carefree time" Kol can't believe it "Nik no offense but you are not cool enough to be a rock star. Did you mean you use to cook for rock stars I could believe that." Klaus throws an empty can of beer at Kol's head it makes contact but does no damage.

"So you saved the best for last I see. Is everyone familiar with the song you're so vain." Everyone nods "Well it is about me. I had a relationship with Carley that turned sour in the worst way."

"How are you so sure it's about you?" Bonnie asked interested.

"She told me! She thought it would make me change my mind about our relationship but it didn't." Kol says looking off in the distant. He didn't seem to really want to talk about it so Bonnie didn't push it. It was getting dark so Rebekah and Matt brought some candles out and Bonnie lit them all at once. The first time she has used magic in a while. They were about to get into a second round when Bonnie's cell started to ring. "Hey daddy…..I haven't forgot…..ok drive safe see you soon. Sorry I will have to take a rain check on round two my dad is almost home I better go." Bonnie stands up and Kol is right behind her.

"Drive safe Bon Bon" "I will Eli bye everyone"

"Miss.." Klaus starts but is cut off my Bonnie.

"Oh no Nik my friends and family call me Bon Bon"

"Right well Bon Bon it was a pleasure we must do this again." He kisses her hand.

"I should get going too." Matt stands Rebekah walks with him to the door.

They stop and watch Kol and Bonnie kissing. "It's nice to see Bonnie happy she hasn't been that way for a while." Matt says turning to Rebekah. They start to kiss.

Kol pulls away "so I will see you at school tomorrow"

"No you wont my dad is only in town for one day and he wants to spend it with me. So I can't do dinner tomorrow either" Bonnie pouts.

"No worries" Kol flashes Bonnie a million dollar smile that would make the almighty Aphrodite's weak in the knees. He closes her car door then turns around to walk away. Leaving Bonnie lost thinking _what does that smile mean?_ When Matt leaves the house Bonnie is just sitting in her car he taps on the window "are you ok?" "Oh yeah sorry hey call me when you get home I want make sure you get there safe" "Okay mother" Matt says in a childish voice. Bonnie just rolls her eyes.

Five minutes after she arrives home her cell phone goes off "Are you safe and sound did you make it in one piece?"

"Yes I wanted to ask you something about tonight?" Matt voice turns serious.

"Sure go head"

"Was it me or did tonight feel normal?"

"No it differently felt normal."

"I had so much fun, who would have thought original vampires could be so ….."

"Normal!"

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time you Elena, Caroline, Tyler and me had a day like that. It had to have been before the Salvatores and before Elena's parents"

"Well maybe it's time for a change."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Hey have fun with your dad tomorrow."

"I will oh can you ask Rebekah to get any homework I miss?"

"Rebekah is not going to be at school tomorrow I have a few things planned for us. Don't tell her I want it to be a surprise"

"I wont have fun and good night"

"Night Bon Bon" Matt closes his phone and thinks to himself _I never thought this would happen. Making new friends my senior year and falling in love with… did I just say love?_

**I wanted to post this on Tuesday but I can't seem to log on to the site. I really wanted to post each day of the week on that day but I will have to wait and see what happens. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed. **

**Next chapter is mainly Matt and Rebekah plus Kol hangs out with the Scooby Doo gang. Can anything good come from that?**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things to know**

I do not own TVD

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

Anything in italic is a text message.

All mistakes are mine

**New Friends**

**Chapter 5**

**Wednesday **

The Scooby gang is standing around the court yard when Matt pulls up. He sees them they see him. Caroline figurers this is a good time for Tyler to talk to Matt.

"Ty go talk to him" Caroline says as she nudges Tyler in the side.

"What am I suppose to say to Care?"

"I don't know he's your best friend think of something. Invite him to hang out with you and Stefan this weekend"

Tyler turns to Stefan "we're hanging out this weekend?"

Stefan in a surprise voice "I guess we are now"

As Tyler walks towards Matt's pick up truck Matt hops out. To Tyler's surprise he is dressed in kaki shorts and a white t shirt. Not normal attire for Matt at school.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much" Matt then turns and walks up to the black SUV that just pulled up. Tyler and the gang stood shocked at what they saw. Matt opens the door for Rebekah he takes her books and throws them back in the car. He looks over the hood of the car to Kol "Hey don't wait up I'll have her home at a reasonable time…..maybe" He walks around Tyler hand in hand with Rebekah and opens the door for her. Matt passes Tyler again to get into the drivers seat. Before closing the door he looks at Tyler and says" See ya around" Tyler just nods his head. Once in the car Matt gives Rebekah a kiss.

Rebekah smiles "what's going on?"

"I just want to do something special for you. Today I want you and me to become an us"

" Or a we" Rebekah jokes.

"Yeah or a we" Matt laughs. "I want to learn everything about you the good the bad and the ugly"

"The ugly!"

Matt clears his throat "Everything I want to learn everything there is to know about you"

"Everything?!"

"But first I want to take you somewhere"

"Ok lets go" Matt starts the car and pulls out of the parking space. Matt honks at Kol and Rebekah waves.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kol asked irritated

"You'll figure something out" Rebekah yells.

Kol slams the door and pulls out his cell to send Bonnie a text.

_Bekah and Matt just ditched me! Hope you are having more fun then I am._

He contemplates skipping maybe following Bonnie and her father around when he gets a replay .

_Having a blast dad made my favorite breakfast then we are going shopping and to the movies. You are a big boy you can make it on your own._

Kol thought about it then text back

_You're right plus someone has to be the responsible one_

Kol send the text then heads toward the double doors when he hears the four arguing about what just happened. He smiles to himself I think I'll make some new friends today he thought.

Tyler walks back to the three standing in the court yard

"Did that really just happen?" Tyler asks shocked. He can't believe Matt just blew him off.

"Well some one had really lowered their standards" Caroline replies with an attitude.

"Hey what's wrong with Rebekah?" Stefan asked

"Where to start?" replies Caroline

"I'm sorry are you actually defending her?" Elena asks with a disgusted face and her hands on her hips. At this moment Stefan could swear Katherine was standing in front of him.

"No what I meant was" Stefan didn't get the chance to explain his self Elena put her hand in his face "whatever!" she walks away with Caroline hot on her tail.

Tyler and Stefan are left behind staring at each other.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Anything as long as it doesn't involve women" Stefan says right before the final bell rings. "and now where late."

**Mystic Fall (the actually falls)**

Rebekah had lived in Mystic Falls centuries ago but had never actually seen the water falls. She was speechless she had been everywhere and seen everything.

"Who would have thought such beauty could be found in the middle of such a small cruddy town" Rebekah says taking pictures with her phone.

"Hey cool it on my town" Matt says while spreading a blanket out for them to sit on. "come sit with me I want to ask some questions" Matt pats the place right next to him.

"Should I be nervous?" Rebekah gives him a shy smile takes his picture then sits next to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Not at all"

"Okay shoot"

"Bekah what is it that you want out life?"

"You know that's a bad question for a vamp?"

"How so?"

"When you ask someone what they want out of life you are insinuating that at some point they are going to die or they will become to old to fulfill a certain dream or goal. I will live forever I have forever to do anything and everything." Rebekah looks down at her hands that are interlocked with Matt's"

"Why don't you sound happy about that?"

"I'm a bloody vampire!"

"I thought that being a vampire, being young and beautiful for ever was the new thing" Matt laughs "I been thinking about giving it ago myself" Matt laugh louder.

Rebekah gets on her knees right in front of Matt and grabs his face to look him directly in the eyes "DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Rebekah voice is cold and hard but at the same time full of sincerity and longing.

"Say what that I want to be a vamp?"

"Yes that don't ever say that!"

Matt studies her face she looks as if she wants to cry. He pulls her into a hug. Rebekah pulls away and sits back down next to him.

"Before we were turned I was in love. He was everything I wanted in a husband. He was brave, wise, respectable, strong, and caring. In a time when women had no say he treated me as his equal. He taught me how to hunt how to fight he taught me how to survive incase something ever happened to him I would be able to take care of our family. He made me strong and tough he made me better. All I wanted was to become his wife and bare him many children. But of course mother had other plans." Rebekah stands and walks to the cliff.

"Whatever happened to him?" Rebekah just shakes her head, Matt doesn't push the subject. "So what do you want now, you have forever what do you plan to do with it?" Rebekah turns around with a smile on her face.

"If I tell you, you promise not to laugh or tell anyone?"

"I promise" Rebekah sits back down but doesn't make eye contact.

"I WANT MORE THEN ANYTHING TO BE HUMAN. I want a cold like the common cold. I want a small intimate wedding. I want my father to walk me down the isle. I want to know what it feels like for another person to pledge themselves to you. I want to make love to someone that loves me as much as I love them. I want to experience child birth. I want hold my husband's hand during my first ultra sound and cry when we hear the heart beat of someone we made out of pure love. I want to crave pickles and ice cream. I want to throw my daughter the most amazing sweet sixteen party ever. I want to stay up all night pacing the floor when she goes out on her first date. I want to hold her and tell her she can do so much better after her first brake up. I want to be there on her wedding day. I want to be there when she gives birth and hold my grandchild. And then I want to grow old and gray with my husband and die" Matt notices Rebekah is lost in thought.

"Well what if's a boy?" Rebekah turns to him and smiles with tears in her eyes. "Then I want to be there when he makes the game winning touchdown, I want to tie his tie on prom night and his wedding. I want tell him it's okay to be a mama's boy, girls actually like that. But I can't have any of those things. I have forever to do what I want and everything I want I can't have. Being a vamp gets old fast."

"I'm sorry Bekah I bet you would make a great mother"

"You don't have to say things you don't mean to make me feel better"

"Oh but I do mean it. I know a lot about having a crappy mom. You would make the type of mom I've always wanted." Matt wraps the blanket around her "lets go get some lunch."

"What one for the road" Matt and Rebekah stand with their backs to the cliff and she snaps a picture. Then Matt takes her phone and plants a loving kiss on her lips and takes a picture.

**Mean While (Robert E Lee)**

Kol struts over to a table divided. The girls on one side engaged in some worthless conversation the boy on the other side just staring.

"Hello all" silence " Well I see you're all in a mood I will take my leave now." Kol turns to walk away. When Elena speaks up.

"Wait don't go!" Kol smiles to himself. Then turns around.

"Can I ask you something?" Kol takes the seat between Tyler and Caroline.

"Go ahead" There is a short pause before Elena speaks again.

"Why Bonnie?" Kol cocks his head to the side and arches an eyebrow.

"I have to apologize I don't quite understand the question?"

"Out of all the girls in town why Bonnie. She a good girl she can be a bit judgmental at times but her heart is always in the right place. She's loyal and loving. She strong and stubborn. She just doesn't seem like she would be your type" Kol gives the most devilish smile.

"I believe you just answered your own question. Bonnie stands out she stands ahead of every other girl in this town because she is all those things and so much more. Most women in this town are like the two of you." Caroline a little upset asks.

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Well they are" before he could answer Tyler cuts in.

"They are caring blondes with great smiles and sparkling blue eyes but at the same time they see every female as completion. They have a tendency to be a bit shallow but mask it pretty well. They are the head cheer leader and prom queen. Every teenage boys dream. But like all shiny things with time the glow fades the outside will show so when the beauty fades there is nothing left. " Tyler is staring at Caroline the whole time. Everyone at the table is shocked, well everyone but Kol and Caroline.

"Couldn't have said it better myself mate"

"Is that really how you feel about me Ty. Do you really think there is nothing more to me then looks? After everything you and I have been through is that how you really feel? Huh! Speak up." Tyler doesn't say anything. He feels a little off he loves Caroline and truly appreciates her, but comparing her to Bonnie, the Bonnie Kol is talking about she just doesn't hold a candle.

"Or' Kol was attempting to move on but again is interrupted this time by Stefan.

"They are charming brunettes with big doe eyes that easily get what they want even if it hurts others. Their beauty is different it's more natural. They are quick and witty but at the same time under that Audrey Hepburn class they are mean and selfish. But pathetic men still fall for them over and over again." Elena says nothing just gets up from the table and walks away with Caroline on her heels.

"Well that was much more fun then I thought it would be." Kol says with a giggle. He can see it in their eyes they are starting to see Bonnie in a different light. No one notices the big black crow sitting in the tree next to them. But Damon heard and saw everything. He to is reevaluating the way he looks at the judgy little witch.

**Mystic Grill**

Mystic grill was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah asked confused.

"I talked to some people and promised to pick up some extra shifts so that we could have this time alone." the grill wasn't just empty the tables where gone to. Just then the kitchen door opens and out comes the bartender with a table. It has a black table cloth on it along with two tall black candles and a vase with a single white rose. Behind him is one of the waitress with two chairs. Matt pulls out the chair for Rebekah then takes his seat. Rebekah has the biggest smile on her face.

"So I hope you like greasy food and milkshakes" Matt gives her a cheesy grin.

"I love greasy food and milkshakes" Not five minutes later they have their food and drinks. They talk about everything and nothing and both are having a really good time. When Matt mentions his sister. Rebekah is taken back she had no ideal he even had a sister. Matt notices her shock.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise but I will take you to see her when where done" An hour later they are done back in Matt's truck headed to see his sister Vicki. Rebekah's actually a little nervous. Random thoughts start going through her head. What if she doesn't like me. What if she thinks I'm not good enough for Matt. What if I'm not good enough for Matt. Am I just holding him back, I can't give him any of the things a human female can. She is so lost in her thoughts of negativity she doesn't realized they have stopped at Mystic Falls Cemetery. Matt opens the door for her to step out.

"Why in the world are we here?"

"Well this is one of the places I go when I want to talk to my sister." Rebekah now realizes his sister has passed. She can see how Matt's demeanor has changed he's not sad he seems more excited then anything. They walk a while till they come to a simple headstone that says :Victoria M Donovan Here lays a loving caring daughter sister and friend forever loved forever in remembered forever in our hearts. They don't speak they just stand and look for a few minutes before Rebekah speaks up.

"I am honored that you brought me here."

"Well my sister always has a little say in the girls I date"

"Really what would she say about me?"

"She likes you, your loyalty. Your fashion my be a little to posh for her but she approves" as they are walking back to Matt's truck she realizes Matt speaks about his sister in the present tense like she still here. She wants to ask him about it but decides against it. Some things are better left alone.

**Robert E Lee (2:10)**

School is out and so is the verdict on how Elena and Caroline will be getting home. They refuse to ride in the cars with their so called boyfriends. Kol finds this to be very funny. He sits atop his hood watching. Tyler is trying to coax Caroline in the car into his car she is having none of that. Stefan is just sitting in his. Out of no where Damon shows up trying to play the white knight when really he's just the devil in disguise. Caroline and Elena hop in his car without a glancing at their guys. Kol breaks out in laughter when his phone goes off it's a text message from Bonnie. _Hey just wanted to know if you made it through the school day okay? _Kol text back. _yes it was very interesting I learned something new. _Kol jumps off his hood and get in his SUV when his phone goes off again. _Good for you that's what school is for so what did you learn? _Kol was happy he was hoping she would ask. _I learned that I am the luckiest guy in Mystic Falls maybe even the world!._ He gets a reply right away. _REALLY?! Why. _He pulls out of the parking lot and answers at the same time. _Because I have you in my life. _The reply comes even faster this time. _You big softy! I guess that makes me the luckiest girl then right! _Kol is no longer paying any attention to the road he's much too interested in texting. _Oh of course. I thought you knew already_. Bonnie is in line at the snack bar ordering popcorn and slurpees when she gets his reply. it's makes her smile. _You have such a big ego but I love it! Okay gotta go the movie is going to start._ Kol is pulling up to his home when he gets the last text. He hops up to the door and goes straight to his room. Klaus notices Kol cheery mood and wants to know what has him glowing like a pregnant women. When he walks into Kol's room with out knocking the site he sees makes him think of something a teenage girl would do after the captain of the football team asks her to prom. He's jumping up and down on his bed smiling like a little boy after seeing a naked women for the first time and he staring at his cell. Before Klaus can ask him anything he turns to him and says.

"'She loves my ego. Can you believe that there is a women strong enough on this planet to put up with me and my ego!" Klaus just walks away. He has no interest in childish things like getting the approval of some girl. Elijah hears everything from his room and smiles. He knows Kol much better then Klaus does this is a very big deal. And Kol should be happy.

**The Donovan Resident**

Matt walks into his home then turns around and stares at Rebekah.

"Rebekah please come in"

"Thank you very much" Rebekah walks in a little taken back. She would have never guessed that Matt would be willing to invite her in. she smiles to her self he must really trust me.

"So this is my humble home. It's not much but it's mine and that means something to me." Rebekah looks around this is the type of home she's always wanted. It's down-to-earth and homey, she has always lived with Klaus he prefers everything to be luxurious and fancy. Most of the time living in a mansion you feel alone even if it's full of people. You feel so far away. Matt's home is perfect a great place to raise a family.

"I love it." Rebekah says as she sits down on the couch.

"I'm glad, so for dinner I was thinking I would cook for you"

Rebekah doesn't know what to say. No man has every cooked for her just because he wanted to. "I would adore that"

They head to kitchen where Matt starts pulling things out of the refrigerator and cabinets. "You may not know this but I am quite the cook. To be honest with you that is kinda what I want to do. To be a chef would be a dream come true for me."

"Really a chef"

"Hey don't sound so surprised just because I'm a superstar athlete" Matt flexes his muscles, Rebekah laughs. "Doesn't mean that's all I am."

"Sorry I didn't mean that way. Do others know of your love of cooking?"

"Just Bonnie. We cook for each other share recipes"

They talk and laugh Matt tells stories of his childhood. She learns his parents have been very absent and him a Vicki have had to depend on each other mostly. Once he lost Vicki he turned all his attention to getting out of mystic falls. Later he learned that vampires where the reason for losing his sister. He blames his fear of vampires as the reason for his split with Caroline when it really it was her new found love for his best friend. Rebekah's heart went out to him. She knows the feeling. Soon dinner is ready he made a garden salad garlic bread and old fashion spaghetti.

"Mmmmmmm this is divine. You know you could put Klaus to shame with this."

"Wait Klaus cooks, the big bad hybrid cooks?"

"Yes he cooks and quite well to"

"I guess I shouldn't let his actions define him."

When dinner is over they go into the living room where Matt brings out New York style cheese cake with cherries. He may have heard it through the grapevine that it's Rebekah's favorite. Rebekah had learned a lot about Matt but one thing was still unclear.

"Matt what is it that you want out of life?" He didn't even have to stop and think he knew what he wanted.

"I want to be the best me I can be. I want to be a strong husband and father. Who can provide for his family. I want good friends and a long life. I know staying in Mystic falls I can't have any of those things it's just hard to leave what you know behind"

"Well I guess we'll just have to get you out of here. You are going to start applying to colleges. Starting with Brown. That's where we are all going." Rebekah kisses Matt's cheek and goes for seconds on the cheese cake. Once they are done eating they cuddle up on the coach and watch B movies on netflex. They fall asleep this way. Matt wakes up around 10:00pm he looks at Rebekah sleeping like a baby and decides he could get use to this. He pulls the blanket up over her even though she doesn't need it and turns off the TV. He quickly slips back into a comfortable slumber.

**The Original Mansion (Kol's bedroom)**

It's almost 11:00 so Kol thinks it is the perfect time to call Bonnie.

"I was just about to call you"

"We I guess great minds think alike"

"No great minds think for themselves." She corrected him.

"So true. So how was your day with your dad?"

"It was really fun"

"That's it was really fun?"

"Okay honestly it was wonderful. I felt like a little girl again. Dads have a way of doing that." Bonnie went on and on about all the things they did all the things they talked about. Even though Kol couldn't see her he knew she was smiling. She was so happy and he thought to himself that she deserves to be this happy all the time. It was almost two in the morning when they were saying their good byes.

"Oh Kol I have something for you"

"Really what?"

"I can't give it to you until tomorrow."

"Or I could come get it now"

"No tomorrow"

"But now I'm going to be up all night thinking of what it could be!"

"It's not like you really need to sleep."

"I suppose you're right. Night love"

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I don't really know where I'm going with it but I'll get there eventually and if you follow fav and review you can come along.**


End file.
